Commerce Planet
by Mrs Pilot
Summary: ***Third chapter now up*** Sorry about the long delay but I've been busy. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Commerce Planet  
  
Chapter 1  
  
John watched as D'Argo slowly sharpened his Qualta blade.  
  
"How often do you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Once every monen" replied D'Argo as he checked the smoothness of the end.  
  
John sighed, he was very bored, watching D'Argo was the most interesting thing he could think of doing. The last time something interesting happened on Moya was when Aeryn threw that food cube at Rygel. Now there was something good, thinking about Aeryn! She was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment.  
  
John's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Pilots voice coming from his comm.  
  
"Commander, I think you need to see this." John sighed again, better not be another false alarm. He raced through the corridors up to the control room. As he entered he noticed almost subconsciously that Aeryn looked particularly nice today. John tore his eyes away from her to ask Pilot "So what's the big deal?" Pilot answered hurriedly "well, I don't know if it's a "big deal" but we are nearing a commerce planet and it's inhabited by a sebaccean species."  
  
"They are unknown to me" stated Aeryn. "yes" said Pilot "but they seem friendly and we are short on food supplies." "Well, then what are we waiting for?" cheered John, at last we can get some excitement around here he thought to himself. Chiana entered at this point interrupting Pilot to say "I'm coming too, and D'Argo also wants to come." "Looks like were all going then" said Aeryn quietly. John looked at her quizzically, knowing something was wrong, but she walked away before he could ask. She was doing that a lot lately, something else he was worrying about at the moment.  
  
Later that afternoon, John was getting into the module when he remembered he'd left his glove in his quarters. As Aeryn hadn't arrived yet, he assumed he had time to go and get it so he ran back to his room. He stopped short as he went through the entrance "What are you doing here, Aeryn?" he demanded. She stood up with a shock, getting up off his bed. "Nothing" she stammered "just looking for something" and tried to dash off behind John. He caught her arm and stopped her "Wait" he asked more gently, "Tell me what's going on, you can trust me, you know that." "Nothings wrong" she said angrily "why do you always assume that?" She stormed off towards the maintenance bay as bent down to pick up his glove. He didn't want to annoy her any more than he already had.  
  
As he returned to the module, Chiana and D'Argo met up with him. He turned and asked them if they knew what was wrong with Aeryn. They exchanged a look and Chiana answered slowly that they did not. "Oh great, so now everybody knows something about her that I don't" he shouted "It's a frelling conspiracy." "John, calm down" hissed D'Argo as they entered the docking bay where Aeryn was waiting. She ignored John as they got in the module and flew off towards the now clearly visible red commerce planet. "Looks like mars" commented John. "Mars?" Chiana asked sarcastically. "Don't worry" sighed John. It seemed to him as if nobody was on his side at the moment. 


	2. 2

Commerce Planet  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(I forgot to stick a disclaimer on the first chapter but most of these characters are not mine and belong to Farscape! Please don't shoot me!)  
  
There was silence in the module as they approached the red planet. All of John's attempts to make conversation had either been answered curtly or just completely ignored. He rolled his eyes as he realised the only person he could talk to was Harvey. And believe it or not, he didn't actually want to talk to him. Even Jool was being particularly quiet for once; in fact she hadn't said anything the whole trip. Puzzled, John turned around to check she was alright. "Jool? Jool?" he stammered "Where the frell are you?" "Okay guys, where is she?"  
  
"What are you on about now?" growled D'Argo. "Where the frell is Jool?" John repeated. "Oh for heavens sake" said an exasperated Chiana. "She's gone" yelled John. "I was wondering why she was so quiet for once" smiled Chiana "I was hoping she'd sewed her mouth together!" Aeryn pulled the module to a stop. "You'd better be serious" she directed at John. "You think I'm making it up or something" yelled John. "I wouldn't put it past you" smirked Aeryn. "Calm down, both of you" ordered D'Argo, causing both of them to direct hostile stares at each other. Chiana turned from searching the back of the module "He's right you know! She isn't here" "No need to look so happy about it" replied John, still smarting from Aeryn's remark. "Are you saying we left her behind?" murmured Chiana, clearly trying not to laugh. "Surely, Pilot would have told us" said D'Argo. The others agreed. "I'll call him and find out" snapped Aeryn, avoiding Johns stare. The others watched as Aeryn tried to  
contact Pilot. All they hear was white static. "I can't get through" she started desperately. "Let me try.........." began John. "Go on then" snapped Aeryn, clearly meaning it as a challenge. John could do no better, and D'Argo was the first one to state what they were all thinking: "We'd better go back" he sighed.  
  
As they approached Moya, Aeryn swore silently under her breath. Chiana turned and looked at her strangely. "Look at the docking point on the left" Aeryn stated "I'd recognise a peacekeeper tracking ship anywhere" There was a frenzy towards the front window as the other three desperately tried to confirm what Aeryn had just said. Aeryn pulled the prowler to a sudden stop. "What are you doing?" questioned D'Argo. She just looked at him. "You want the peacekeepers to notice us too?" she started angrily before being interrupted by John "and you're saying we're just going to leave Moya and Pilot?" "And Jool and Rygel" reminded D'Argo. Chiana giggled again and was faced with angry stares from Aeryn and D'Argo. "What?" she said but the others ignored her and argued over whether they should go any closer.  
  
There was a crackle from the screen and Pilots face appeared stopping the argument suddenly. "Whats......." Started Aeryn and John together. "Its okay" begun Pilot "There's nobody on board the peacekeeper ship, we pulled it in after the readings showed no sign of life. However, many of the systems were still active and interfered with our radio systems for a while, which is why I couldn't contact you." "Where's Jool" said D'Argo. The crew were sure they saw Pilot grin as he answered "Yes she is here, she wishes to speak to you" Jool's angry face replaced Pilots on the screen. "I can't believe you morons left me behind and didn't notice, don't bother coming to pick me up, I'd rather stay here!" She disappeared and Pilot's face returned saying "Just go, we are running low on food and Jool would rather stay here" With a grin for the first time in ages, Aeryn started the prowler and they turned back towards the commerce planet. 


	3. 3 (I promise to think fo some decent cha...

Commerce Planet  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
This time as they approached the dark red planet, John did not bother trying to make conversation. He merely sat in silence watching as the gloomy, silent planet grew ever closer. It didn't look very inviting as the module entered its atmosphere and Chiana voiced his views by saying "It doesn't look as if there's any life." Pilot's voice came crackling over the radio; "the docking port is on the other side of the planet, you should be able to see it clearly." Aeryn swung the prowler round in silence and they flew to the port. As they module landed, the crew all exchanged confused looks (except Aeryn who was busy collecting her stuff.) The area they had arrived in looked like a small airport hangar. As they module had landed lights automatically switched on and it a door way was made clear on the other side of the area. "Oh well, here we go" sighed John to himself still watching Aeryn as she pulled on her helmet looking cross. He decided that now was not the best time and that he had better concentrate on the job at hand or he'd lose all sensibility while worrying about Aeryn.  
  
As the group neared the rectangular doorway a small, red alien popped his head around the doorway. He spoke in an oddly mechanical voice; "I see you all have translators, please hand over any weapons." As they crew complied with his request John stared at the little man (he presumed it was male.) He was about 3 ft high with short stubby arms and legs. He was wearing an armoured suit and his face was shaped towards a snout. To John he looked like a walking, red pig, he sniggered at the thought. "Something wrong, John?" asked D'argo, turning to face him. "Nope, nothing" said John with a completely straight face." The alien led the group across a concrete- looking floor towards the only other exit in the room. The door swung open to lead out to a vast white sandy desert. While John was staring out in amazement, Chiana turned to the man and he smiled at her astonished look. "It's not real" he said "It's automated, this planet used to be inhabited by peacekeepers and they left us some great equipment!" "We?" asked Aeryn. "Oh yes" the alien replied. "There's a whole colony here, the commerce is just a very small section of us." "Now, what did you need to buy?" "Supplies" replied D'Argo "food, drink and a part for our ship." "Come this way" grinned the little red man as he led off through the office corridor that had replaced the desert.  
  
He brought them out in a busy market place. There were no other sebacceans in sight, just many other red aliens. "What species are you" asked John curiously. "We are called Terovaks, this colony is the last remaining of our species, and we need very particular conditions to live in." He led the way through the crowded stalls, the crew received some curious looks but no one interrupted them. "Food and drink, that way" he pointed left "and for ship parts you will have to go to the workshop, it's over there." He pointed at a grey rectangular building in the distance. "Will you be needing any more help" he asked. "No" replied Aeryn, very business like, "you have been very kind." The small man nodded and disappeared into the crowd. "Right" Aeryn said quickly "I'm going with D'Argo to get food and Chiana can go with John to the workshop. We'll keep contact over the comms." The others were stunned by the outburst but saw no reason to argue. As they picked up their rucksacks John tried to make eye contact with Aeryn but she studiously ignored him. He sighed and followed Chiana in the direction of the workshop. 


End file.
